2013.05.28 - Shifting Loyalties
Hanging off the edge of a cliffside. No beach on one side of the villa as it is backed against a rocky crag that overhangs the ocean waters that crash against the steppe with forbodance of their own attempt to take the owner of the manor down in storm. But one side is covered in the owners' view. Hard to access for an attack on the south and west side. North and east trees and brush flank the trail and surround the establishment to keep a ground and aerial view nigh unto difficult if not impossible. Vinework is purposefully growing up along the installed electrical fences to camouflage them, topped in barbed wire. A gated entry has a small enclosed stand on ground level for entrants to approach, in the trees surrounding there are cameras and likely occupants well on the training of geurilla warfare. The only sighting obvious though is something close to high, yet standard security, save for that uniform of black tactical gear bearing the hooded serpents emblem. Any that come need to report to this gate and this man, unless they sneak in... Infiltration can be lots of fun, but it has a time and place. This doesn't happen to be the time for it, as far as Domino is concerned. The original instruction had been to give word at the Black Lagoon Bar as to any desire for wanting to further pursue work with the Baroness, but Dom's not..really..welcome at that location anymore. That means she gets to do this the hard way. Oddly enough, this is perfectly okay with her. Possibly even better. The bright lime green Super Bee is impossible to miss. It's loud, it's full of chrome, and it's quite possibly the greenest vehicle on the street as far as coloration is concerned. In the rest of Madripoor it somehow manages to fit in just fine. Not so much out here. It rolls up to the front security gate as easy as can be, no thunderous revving or typical aggressive behavior with that much torque at the driver's beck and call. It simply serves its purpose as transportation. The window is already down, letting Domino look to the guard directly. She's got an elbow hooked along the doorframe, a black lacquered fingertip inching the dark sunglasses further down her nose. "Heya sweetie, can the Baroness come out and play?" Subtle, as always. Leaning over to look up the guard, practically atop of Domino (and conveniently within the mercenary's hand-in-face range), Roy grins up at the guard. "Tell her that the Mango King and the Ghost Fox Killer're here. About her terms of employment." It wouldn't take -too- much effort to conveniently shove Roy back into his seat, as he was expecting it, and once he was safely out of Domino's personal space, Roy leans back against the car seat, hands folded behind his head. "So, here, you get to do all the talking, and I just give our Baroness meaningful looks, right?" Inside "Whatever you say doc. Still looks like mold to me." Taskmaster grunts at the man across from him. The mercenary is full garbed minus his weapons aside from a sidearm. The labcoat he speaks to across frim him only maintains his glare. "That is because you are an imbecile." Dr.Monev's typical response to the mercenary. "Nothing but a two bit thug, you don't even share the Baroness ideals... you're just here for the pay. Expendable and moronic." A chuckle escapes the skull mask. "I love you too, pal." The 'accountant' Zayin is here as well, his handle bar mustache can't be missed nor his rather flashy pinstripe suit. Whatever had been transpiring was a meeting. Lately this has been the Baroness typical entourage. With the exception of Kozlov who is not privvy to this get together. Security cameras had already shifted and followed once movement came up the road, the most obvious one atop the guard stand turning and whirring to gain a very close focus. The guard came from his post and walked up along side the vehicle, not bothering to pass any glance save steely over them and their means of transportation. His weapon at his back and resting on his hip remained untouched, not even gestured to - giving the clear inclination that there indeed -are- others hidden and ready to pull the trigger long before he would even draw. At Domino's phrasing in regards to Baroness 'playing' some flicker of muscle twitches at one corner of his lips, fighting the amusement that came from that while his head tilts to the side ever-so-slightly. A comm piece inserted in his ear was sending him orders from the person who monitored surveillance and likely is sending a large buzz of information through the system to get them precisely what and /who/ they asked for. "/Play/ away." Says the man finally after a long bout of silence for Domino and Roy, passing them both glances as he steps aside and the gate begins to whir and slide aside for them to pull through. Beyond the gate the thick foliage remains canopied overhead, but a path has been burnth through inside, like a natural tunnel that slowly begins to thin out and span over acres. Housing, tents, and what begins to form something very akin to a military base camp is revealed, many men doing exercises and routines and somewhere out of sight the heralding of gunfire can be heard like thunder to match the baritone of waves crashing against the cliffside. If you know the difference in sound, you know what is going on. Inside. Baroness' footfalls reach a stuccato in approach to the lab, catching part of Monev's insults towards Taskmaster while she intervenes. "Good Doctor, I must pull my /imbecile/ away from you to handle the business that would make you surely lose what gall you have. Everyone has their part, if you would like to maintain yours do know your place. Everyone is expendable." Her gaze narrows on the man, must they always have this talk, maybe she should physically offer him a reminder one of these days, but she is sure he would get that well on his own. "Taskmaster, we have company." short and sweet, she turns on those armored heels that plated their way up to mid thigh and heads out of the lab grounds to the main villa. The floors of this building are marble, the decor is plush, some even seeming antique in time, yet fit for someone of high standards and taste, a half that matches the yin and yang of the Baroness. Coming to the door way she pulls it open and stands just outside where more men dressed in tactical gear already wait at the ready, but these men have their weapons in hand and at ease. Yep, Roy knew what's coming next. Shove. "Personal space mean anything to you?" Any day spent in the company of Arsenal is going to be a long day. When the guard gives the go-ahead she looks back to him, shades once more settling into place. "You know it. That gal can make a wicked sandcastle." Once the Dodge starts rolling again Domino passes Roy a subtle glance. "Do your own talking, Harp. I'm just giving you a lift. We've got our own reasons for being here." For her, it's all about the money. Beli messed things up for her by not being forthcoming with her own agenda. Now it's Dom's turn to progress with her own. Madripoor means nothing to her, it's just one giant cauldron full of booze, guns, and cash stirred into a target-rich environment. When it comes down to it she's not that picky over who happens to be paying her or who happens to get gunned down. This place will still be as messed up later as it already is. A global terrorist isn't her problem, that's what the authority figures and operations are for. She's just here for her next paycheck. As it turns out, the Baroness is now the highest bidder. Who says crime doesn't pay? "Man, would you just look at this place... Something tells me I could be real cozy here for some time." By the time the muscle car rolls up to the villa's front doors there's a warm reception already in place waiting for them. Dom decides to leave the cut-down Mosin tucked into the footwell, it's the only weapon that she can't comfortably drive with while it's holstered. So, when she kills the engine and steps out she's wearing three guns instead of four. "I see that being a revolutionary is quite profitable these days." That's good news for her! "Psh, I've been in closer contact than that before, Dommie. Though I -do- like the deodorant. What is it?" He'd have bet on 'Secret' with a capital S, though chances were she'd likely just tell him it's -a- secret. Leaning back, Roy whistles at the corpulence abundant in the mansion. "Man, the lady must -really- be good at making all kinds of connections. She's got her mercs trained to be an -army- here." Although he could claim the same reasons as Domino -now- for approaching the Baroness, Roy Harper was intent primarily on finding out -more- about what the villainess was up to. And once they've arrived, and Roy steps out of the car, theres a beesline made -directly- for the ravishing woman in the skintight black outfit. Oh, the -other- one, the one with long hair. "Afternoon, -Miss-," Roy greets, reaching to take one hand and kiss it. Even if it was a latex glove over a hand with bad intentions. "He told me it was a bio-weapon, I got curious. Whats better than fast growing metal devouring mold?" Taskmaster quips. "That is not what it does." Dr.Venom's voice can be heard on their way out before the door shuts. Flanking Baroness Zayin and the Taskmaster stand there during the meet and greet, the merc's face obscured behind his mask unlike his marvelous mustache sporting opposite. That Zayin dude looks so bizarre without his mask on (Task internal thoughts). No words of hello/hi/or howdy from the skull faced badass towards the two just a simple nod. He's support after all plus any words out of him right now are counter-productive due to being in a heckling mood. Dr.Monev inspires him like that. If it is not for the more natural setting of her facade taking on the predatorial shark-like grin, she might have just seemed -happy- to see the two. A response to the offers made perhaps at least when it came to Domino she was more direct, but with one - came two. For now, and it is precisely what she has silently ordered. Once Zayin and Taskmaster make themselves shown the other men step back to their rightful places back beside the doors that hung open to inside the villa, but not holsering weaponry. The closer you got to home, the more ready they were, as engrained on them. "Welcome to the slice I have taken out of Madripoor." Baroness speaks up like the good hostess, stepping down the few stairs towards them to wait at the bottom as they exit the vehicle, the hand that Roy took into his own and brought to his lips stiffening beneath his grasp, only to twist once his lips left it and cup his chin, lifting him back upright if he was not already to bring him eye level with the piercing animalistic gaze kept behind glass. It is safer there, even zoo's agree. Never stopped a bite from happening, though. "To what do I owe the occasion?" She inquires, slowly drawing her gloved fingertips from Roy's jawline in a brief caress that left him hanging as she shifted her position to now face them both and offer Domino a greeting of a bare nod raising her chin slightly aloft, the smirk saying she likely knew the answer already, but wanted to hear it and know it as truth. Oh look! It's Taskmaster. Is Domino still feeling bitter toward the guy after he jammed a knife between her ribs? Maybe just a little bit. A job's a job. He did his, she did hers. In the end, she succeeded. Hate the contracts, not the mercs. As it is she's really not that surprised to see that he's gotten himself so well integrated into this operation. Maybe next time they won't be fighting one another. Then there's Roy. Sigh! One of these days he's going to wind up pulling back a stump. How to nicely sum up everything that's led the albino to this point? Belikova's a lost cause. Being spoiled at the other establishment which Anastasia controls had been a nice touch, in more ways than one. Wherever they managed to find those massage experts, because damn... A little extra work and attention sometimes goes a long way. Roy might be overdoing it slightly. "My over-eager travel companion is ready to go to town on your nearest leg. I'm just ready to get to work." She's a fan of simple. Simple is good. No hidden agendas, no double-crossing. The Baroness' agenda may be wicked and evil but at least Dom knows what the hell it is. Roy, on the other hand, has a whole different agenda. Although Domino's suspicions that it involved Baroness's leg was off the mark by a bit. No, Roy really did have an agenda that was just a bit -more- different, and that had to do more with laying bare Baroness's own plans. Anything else that could be laid bare, with the exception of Taskmaster, would be a nice bonus. As his face is caressed, Roy meets the animalistic gaze with a roguish grin and a wink. "My companion seems to be underestimating me. I wouldn't want to go to town with just one leg. What's the fun in that? Pause. "My price would be both legs." Taking a step back, Roy drapes an arm around Domino's shoulders companionably. "Though I'll settle for whatever she's getting." "Rolled up magazine with a steel pipe in it should do the trick." Taskmaster offers, "Pissin' off half of the organizations in Southeast Asia making it hard to find work around here?" The skullman has a code called the ABCs in regards to business -Always Be Cool- actually that extends beyond business that goes in to everything, look at him, hes the fuckin' Taskmaster. You can't sport as much orange or white as he does on his off days and not be cool. So where these two are concerned he really has no bad blood. Zayin's hand rises up to place a pair of spectacles on as if he needed to get a better view of the two. His blue eyes squinting as he looks from one to the other then whispers something in to his earpiece. This actually did not go to Baroness or any of her organization, it went to his affiliates. He is after all just a representative of a larger company. One that recently fell in with the fledgling Cobra Corporation. Baroness just slides her gaze from Domino to Roy, the small smirk coiling one corner of lips upward. "I know what Domino is here for. I have offered her everything that someone of similar tastes as myself would relish and bask in. Both sides of that coin. You, on the other hand," her eyes settle on Roy now, unblinking for the moment, "I do not buy the fact you are here to simply try and bed me and join her in her mani-pedi's or deep tissue massages post being paid for joining my militia or possibly leading a branch of it." Temptation dropped in innuendo as she turned on her heel and faced the large open doors of her villa to head inside. "Come in to my parlour.." Passing Taskmaster, Baroness offers him a small smile that says everything and nothing, though it hold plenty of a silent understanding, pausing to focus on Zayin. There may be ties, but it does not necessarily mean she trusts them fully. The woman did not live like this by being brought down by everyone she crossed easily - which will leave Roy's agenda one booked for years to come. Once inside the entry is circular, tapestries and old art as well as oriental rugs flank walls and span the marble floor to stretch out and lead the path to the opening parlour where couches and high-backed chairs rest in a semi circle. One to not shy on opulence, even as she fold with ease into a chaise loungedespite the armor plating, crossing one lg over the other. Speaking now into her own comm unit quietly beyoind those walls the house bustles to life. "We seldom get unexpected company," She smiles through teeth "so it is goign to put my people to work inside." In saing that a man appears, ready to take orders, a personal waiter. "Now. Are you completely done with your contact. I do not cross companies unless it benefits me, and whoever you had before did me no favors." Down to buisiness. When Roy comes around and places an arm around Domino's shoulder she's already on the move. Grab here, twist there, spin about, and -bam,- one Roy dropped to his knees with the pressure upon his limb just shy of breaking or dislocating something. "Keep your libido in check, kid." There's also a time to be all buddy-buddy, which this is not. She's still a little peeved with him for previous deceptions, and other assorted mishaps. With this run, he's on his own. If he doesn't learn to stand on his own feet soon, dealing with him may well become Dom's first assignment. Would that be such a bad thing? When the Baroness guides the meeting indoors she releases Roy's arm and calmly follows along, though a glance is passed to Taskmaster along the way. "You enjoyin' this gig?" It sure looks like he is, but hey. Merc small-talk. Inside the view is every bit as impressive and even more refined. She'll give herself a moment to acclimate and take in the priceless sights. So, enough cash to fund a well-equipped private army and have a place like this, bought and furnished as it is. Sure beats a craphole bar. "To hell with that bitch," Dom replies to the question. "Tired of getting burned by her, she can find someone else to be her unquestioning Rottweiler." Being forced to his knees and being -reminded- to keep his libido in check... well, Roy expected -that- reaction from Domino. And so long as he kept doing -that-, there was always going to be certain expectations that he could easily live down to, as long as it kept people from thinking too much about other things he could be doing. Although judging from Baroness's reaction, maybe Roy was laying it on too thick. Meh. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Right, right, sweetheart," Roy grimaces. "Save it for the bedroom." Getting up and following, rotating his arm slowly and carefully to make sure it was still attached to his shoulder, Roy cheerfully follows Baroness, adding, "Oh, bed's a privilege to be earned. Though the deep tisue massages sound great. Sign me up if you're giving them. I'm mostly here because I think your paths and mine cross long enough... you need to take down the other Madripoor gangs. I need to take down these groups. Sam Leung's Ah Kong group, the Yakuza, the Russian mob... and hell, even the Black Lagoon." Resisting the urge to add the whole spider to the fly bit to Baroness word string Taskmaster's head cants as he carries on with Domino even after she'd armlocked and bent the Archer. "But a bar for a central hub!? So grand. Free booze I hope. Or did she charge you there as well?" Not quite so grand a set up as Baroness' palace/fortress here of course. The serpent woman is expanding fast. When she wants something she gets it. The Naja Trade Corporation headquarters here being a wonderful front for her clandestine activities and one Task has been overbusy handling security measures for. Ever silent Zayin beyond his murmurs is ever silent just tagging a long. The 'butler' awaits orders for drinks silently, not making eye contact and in fact in his standing poise seems to find a piece of art rather fascinating over their faces. Well trained on their place even inside the establishment - this was not their business, they had their duties to attend to and expectations to meet of their own. One wrong order could easily be their last. Everything is target practice, even their families. "Epoch Red. Tray of fruit and cheeses." Since no one else spoke up quite yet Baroness ordered for them all. If no one else had an order or spoke it, the butler likely got it on his quick way out, despite nerves, moving smoothly. Resting to the side one arm rests in a lazed swing over the uprisen 'arm' of the chaise she held a repose bearing effigy to Cleopatra in her own domicile, though the asp at her breast would be quite the friend and mentor. Turning her gaze to Roy now the smile is lazy and casual, at home in business and jesting while Task and Dom do their own momentary catching up. "I don't give the massages, I only get them. You want that close... You have to be far more of a risk taker then I take you for." Though when she settles her gaze back on him after glancing off towards the kitchen archway nothing in that cold gaze says she underestimates him. Domino now holds her focus as she speaks up about Beli, now making Baroness return to business, addressing both of them. The Black Lagoon holds no love nor care from me, some of those other corporations," her hand rises and makes a light waffling gesture, "do tell me the heart of the problem and we -may- be able to extract it." In saying that Baroness makes a fist, one to get the point across but not quite so firm. Clearly now, the woman's hands are in everything, but again, some people are expendable. "Domino, you simply want paid. I get that. I wont treat you as an ignorant beast, that I can promise as long as we are on even grounds. We all have expectations and limits. Let's cut through the bullshit and lay them out so we don't end up having to protect what we love most when it comes to an end." Taskamster was right, she had a way to play on words, hopefully they caught them as well in all things. "Zayin, do set these two up unaffiliated and attached accounts." Glancing to Roy and Domino. "He will need your aliases." "Only free because I took it from under her nose," Domino answers Taskmaster with a smirk. "You know as well as I that free booze doesn't pay for ammo." Even though these two had been at odds more often than not there's something that feels ..right about this moment. She hasn't run with another group in some time, largely out of preference, but there is something to be said for the unending drinks and banter that usually follows such partnerships. Part of her has missed the sense of camaraderie. Roy tries, but he's never lived the life. He's cursed to lurk behind the label of a hero. It's true, for one rare moment Dom completely overlooked the offer for a drink. There's a lot to take in and there's just something about this corner of the globe that tends to wear her out. What Ana orders will do just fine. "My limits haven't changed. I'm not real keen on gunning down kids." That's it..? Yep. That's it. Uncomplicated. Ugly business is simply business with a bad name. Speaking of names... "Luisa Mendoza," she offers in response while finding a nearby seat to plant herself into. Ana already has that one on file, Dom may as well keep running with it. Things seem to be staying uncomplicated. It looks like she's already got both of her feet through the door of this growing machine. "William Bard," Roy adds, as he takes a seat next to Domino, glancing at Taskmaster and giving him a once-over, and a grin. Yeah, Baroness -was- an interesting case, all right, as they'd observed once a while ago. Leaning forward, Roy shrugs. "You've run into me. What makes you think I -won't- take risks? It's usually -her- who has to bail me out of them." Roy jerks a thumb towards Domino. As to why he took -those- risks, well... that was one of the issues between himself and Domino, and Roy knew it, judging by the look he flashes her. "If you just want a plain simple contract killing, that's her. If you want -missions- where people haven't got a snowball's chance in hell... well, you want us." "How far are your risks willing to take you?" Now Baroness leans forward, shifting from a feline reose to one that straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, though even in that subtle emphasis she seemed rather eased to have it in place, that forboding smile never quite leaving her features. "Most come to me because they have nothing to lose and seek a place for that nothingness. Or they seek to move up in the world but have no place to do so and their tastes do not afford them the luxury of being able to be out in the open." Glancing to Task and Zayin, the man with the mustache is speaking lowly again and now tapping away to set things up. Now her gaze cast lazily between the two, the smile growing. "I am not a good guy. I do not have limitations set for those that oppose me. I show no mercy in kind, though. Things happen, intentional /accidents/ occur." She makes a gesture into the air, bearing a casual shrug upon it. "But I do keep my promises, as you saw at the bar, Domino. My people get what they want out of life, to the simple and complex. Oppose me, and you can have your limits. Join me, and you can have everything, even if I have to get it for you. It's how I build my empire. I wanted oppression of freedom to come to an end, and still do. Many believe the same, it is how all this is afforded. Remember that before you act with me and sign the dotted line by accepting payment. The risks you take from here on out are not just your own." Domino breathes out a slow, silent sigh at Roy's next bit of commentary. One hand distractedly reaches up to pull the shades away from her eyes and onto the top of her head, promptly rubbing the bridge of her nose a moment later. "True enough." Usually when he takes those risks he's doing it because he's using her ability to cheat probabilities, too. It'll be interesting to see how well he does with those kinds of odds all by himself. The guy's smart but sooner or later he's going to get burned. "I'm sure you've read up on my reputation," she now responds with a directed gaze to the Baroness. "'Just another merc,' until you need things to go your way. I get called in for a lot of high-risk jobs because people know I'll pull through. Million to one odds are my specialty. Bard here has learned how to ride that wave without getting in the way." Too much. The 'oppression of freedom,' huh? That sounds a little dark. But, hey. This isn't the first time she's signed up with a bad guy by any stretch of the imagination. If Ana wins then Dom will already be on the winning team. If not, she'll take her toys and find another player. Simple, simple, simple. Oh look, smart. Domino actually -thought- he was smart. No doubt she'd smack herself mentally in about five seconds once she realizes that, but she has to at least give Roy credit for making it work -so far-. "Ahhh, riding her wave's awesome." Especially holding on for dear life. Looking towards Baroness, Roy grins. "Not really looking for moving up in the world, and I've got -things- to lose. But you know... sometimes one has to take risks to get to where they want to be. So sometimes you play with fire, so what? You get burned and you keep going back, maybe you're a pyromaniac." Tilting his head towards Domino, Roy adds, "Or maybe just a thrillseeker, tellin' yourself that you're -alive- when you're putting your life in danger." Quirking a grin at Baroness, Roy comments, "So, maybe I'm just seeking more expensive thrills... cuz lady, I'm pretty sure you're not a cheap thrill." Taskmaster's shoulders press against the wall as his arms fold up across his chest. He is just listening. Reserving himself to a bit of silence while they negotiate - he's already an employee, not a recruitor or one of the hiring personel. That's all the Baroness' gig. He's not exactly opposed to the presence of these two but he's not exactly up on thinking they're trustworthy - they been shady since the go. Kinda like himself. All part of the game. Baroness leans back with a grin and a small huffed out laugh once her back meets the rest. "Just another merc is not a title I gather reputation from. That would be something I'd call you if I did not research you. I get the job done, by any means necessary. You get the job done by whatever means you have, and I can supply those means." Pausing now though the butler returns, setting down a tray with two bottles of the ordered wine and another with the tray of a large quantity of varying fruit, surrounded by a pattern of sliced cheeses. Perfectly laid out. "Anything else Baroness?" Again, no eye contact, and he remained lowered in the bow until she replied. "Very good, no, nothing." Still bowed he took a few steps back and did not fully rise until he turned and left the room. "I can gather any information I want and need. One alias of many.." She states gesturing to Domino. "Or one partnership that makes me question your true place in all of this William. I'm sure your old partner scorns your current choices. But being 'good' stops him from doing what necessary to keep you off my doorstep. I'm not that nice." Now any remnants of a smile fade, even as she leans forward with the resounding moan of tight fitting synthetic fabric that binds her figure, pouring her glass of wine and setting the bottle down to turn the tray in offering to the guests. "That sure sounds like a solution to me," Domino replies with a slight grin, wasting little time in reaching for some of the fruit once it finds a spot of its own to land. "Even better if you find a way to keep things fun." Yeah, it's true. Dom likes to hide but there's a lot of dirt to be found on her and all of her aliases. She's gone to great efforts to bury as much of it as possible but anyone with the time and connections (or money) can dig virtually every detail on her out of the ground. She's willing to bet that Ana's one of them. Believing the opposite would just be foolish. Seems like Roy's not the only one playing with fire today. "Gather whatever info helps you sleep at night, lady. I'm sure you'll know where to find me." At the end of the Baroness' proverbial leash, for the immediate future. Pushing away from the wall Taskmaster decides to off and make himself busy. This is all well and underhand, looks like some form of loose alliance will be forged at this point and the Baroness now has the Ginger and Spot on her payroll. Should prove very interesting. "It seems I will be seeing you all around." This isn't one of those ominous sort of partings this go around. Different change of pace. Why not. On his way out he can be heard whistling the Kill Bill Twisted Nerve song flawlessly. Baroness laughs now, though the sound isn't anything to take comfort in. It's almost too harsh, and the way her body reacts to it - it's unnatural. Settling her gaze on Domino the laughter stops and is replaced with a bite of fruit, casting the stem aside. "I have no issues sleeping. I just like knowing who my bed partners are while said partnership lasts. I am sure you both have taken opportune times to look me up. I have aliases, but I don't act behind the scenes, I just don't get caught or stay caught." Resources galore, the woman pulled strings where she has to and if she did not want to be tied to it at all, she has those strings too. "I am known for what I want to be known for. It makes my dreams so much more eloquent." When Taskmaster leaves her gaze follows his back, lingering even after the hall emptied of him, the smile returning at the chosen tune, turning back to them as it started to fade but still resounds... "Want him gone?" Baroness asks as her eyes lower behind those glasses, looking down to the heart-shaped strawberry she holds in crooked fingers, turning it in inspection before she takes a bite, now holding it by the small leaves to dangle from loose-wristedhold. "I do hope he doesn't get in the way." Zayin now rocks forward (assuming Roy and Domino have cell phones) and as he does so devices for communication Domino and Roy have go off simultaneously, sending them notifications on deposits into accounts. Accounts tied to their 'names', locations of access, as well as keys to access them and the numbers to put in and take out. The bank name however is blank, as well as the name of depositor. "That is done." He says and flashes a glance to Baroness, wary and calculating. Smart with his own edge. Accountant? Really? "You will have plenty to deal with from here on out. I promise you both that. Until then though..." A man enters, non-militant yet again approaching Domino and Roy and holding both of them a key. "My name is Frederic. I will be seeing to your needs here. These are the keys to your place and here is your comm to reach me on the given channel." Also then, the received small comm devices, one channel for him.. The other... "You will have limited access to these grounds, but none the less you can go practice with my men, or enjoy my villa as well as the pool in the back or the sauna attached. Frederic will be your personal butler and he will assure you get all you need. if not, let me know.." On that he paled and then bowed to them, stepping out. "Any questions?" Which is more creepy, Taskmaster's whistling or Ana's laughing? The thought lingers in Domino's mind for a while as their business works toward a closure. "Well, some people do like to explore all avenues," she nonchalantly replies. Answers with multiple meanings can be so fun. "I know enough. Your reputation speaks for you." And this private army-surrounded villa speaks for her budget. With the question regarding Taskmaster is raised Dom glances his way then turns back to Ana. "What, Taskie? I've got no reason to want him gone. Guy's good at what he does, knowing he's on the team means good things for the rest of us." When her phone goes off she swiftly palms it and punches in the necessary information. It's all about the timing, and this was fantastic timing. The number of zeroes is pretty fantastic, too. The next round of personal high-tech goodies are accepted, the albino already working to swap out her current gear for the 'updated' models. "Just one. How can you walk in those damned heels?" "Oh, bed partners... I'm sure we can come to some sort of -satisfactory- accomodation," Roy comments. Cue Domino's eyerolling, which Roy grins at, blowing a saucy kiss at the albino mercenary, before he shakes his head as she replies about Taskmaster. "I think Baroness was referring to my old partner," Roy corrects, as he grabs ahold of his suddenly ringing phone. There's a brief pause, as the ginger archer glances at the bank account. "The old man can live, he's not going to come poking around outside his precious city. He always was looking at the small scale." There's a brief laugh as Roy comments, "Have you seen her -legs-, Dommie?" "Good to know you and Taskmaster hold bad blood worth getting over." Baroness states after finishing off the strawberry and reaching for her wine, spinning it in the glass to watch it coat the sides and slip away before taking her sip, of course enjoying the aroma before hand as well. Refined, everything about a vicious woman with a voracious appetite and murderous tendencies... Was refined in person. It said plenty to answer Domino's query. "I was put through Finishing School in my youth. I had standards I had to uphold then, more tedious then I do now." In /her/ opinion that is. "Taskmaster is head of my security and training here. He's earned it, and what all comes with it. I am sure you two can show the same promise?" She inquires as she rises and gestures for the tray to be gathered, the large open windows lacking a breeze as the day ticks on and the heat rises. "I intend to enjoy the pool at these hours, your villa should have suiting attire for it and your needs here for now. You dont lack to acquire anything you may prefer anymore though, so if it is not good enough, by all means.. I do hope you'll join me." She says as she heads for the high archway that leads to back halls and a stairwell with Zayin rising to follow. "I am sure it will give you some time to think of anything else you may want to ask or research." "And then there are those which progressively push others to the opposite side of the field," Domino replies to Roy, well after pale blue eyes have had a chance to make their full revolution within her skull. "Yes, I have. I've also seen the size of her guns. Don't mess with a woman of that caliber. Besides, as you know very well by now, any woman that dresses like that is bad news." Case in point. Dom may lack the bits of hardened armor plating around her torso but the shiny armored skin has about the same overall effect. It also, probably very much like with the other woman, happens to be less than ideal for the local weather. Swimming is starting to sound like a nice idea. "The sky's only the limit if you lack proper vision." A grape is plucked from the tray, flicked up into the air, then caught with a forward swipe of a half-gloved hand. "Just enough time to get the lay of the land. Be nice to unwind around here for a change. And I'm sure that Bard will be happy to accompany you, who would I be to get in the way of any eager bachelor that throws himself at your front step." The grape disappears into her maw, crushed into oblivion between her molars as she gets back to her feet. Time to see just how lucky she's gotten with this gig. Now Roy regards Domino with a nod and a smirk, taking -that- for an invitation to check -her- out. Although there's a glint of merriment in his eyes that wasn't -quite- there for Baroness's comments. Because it was -fun- to rile up Domino in a way that he couldn't quite -go as far- with Baroness. At least Domino -might- leave him his nuts. Baroness would probably make him wear them on his ears. Still, Roy -was-, as Baroness had already observed, a bigger risktaker than a fair bit, which was why he calls out to Baroness, "Hey. Clothing optional?" Domino and Roy will have access to quite a bit, though their comms do not have the capabilities to reach several channels, at all. Not even chipped for it to avoid any tapping in. Most of the grounds are open save a gated and walled in building guarded by men on the outside, just as much as inside likely. Some doors in her villa were the same way, bearing retinal scanners and imprinters of various kinds, from hands, fingers or voice. Baroness had many voices, the Russian accented one the only one seemingly prevalent in casual company, though it had been shown she can go without as well. At Roy's query she pauses in the archway, one hand resting on the pillar there while she turns her gaze over the slope of her shoulder, glancing from him to Domino and then back. "Right now you're outnumbered by trigger happy females. Do you think giving us targets is wise, William?" Turning away again, one hand does rise to tap her chin. "The water /is/ cold, which would make the targets more challenging. Do what you feel." Smirking Baroness then commences walking, having to check on the good Doctor as well as a few other patients. Category:Log